Jamie's Christmas Wish
by Angelic Land
Summary: Jamie hasn't seen Jack Frost since the night they defeated Pitch.


**(A/N): A light Jamie x Jack one shot. I may write more for this pairing in the future, but this is my first official shot at it!**

Jamie came downstairs in his pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down next to his mom at the kitchen table and yawned; stretching his arms behind his head.

"Good morning mom," the boy said.

"Good morning!" His mother responded, cheerfully, sipping a cup of hot coco.

"Can I have some?" Jamie asked, smelling the hot drink.

The woman stood up and poured him a mug of hot chocolate. "Jamie, what do you want for Christmas this year?" The boy's mom asked, glancing at up at the calendar on the back of the pantry door.

Jamie thought in silence for a few moments. _I want to meet Jack Frost again..._

"Jamie?" The woman repeated, noticing her ten-year-old son's disconnected look.

"I want snow, mom," the boy finally answered, with determination in his voice. _Maybe Jack can't come until it gets cold enough to have snow._

"Well, today is December 1st; it's probably going to start snowing any day now," Jamie's mom said, encouragingly.

Jamie finished his hot coco and returned to his room. He sat down on the windowsill, gazing up at the cold, grey sky. "Where are you, Jack?" He whispered, clenching his fist against his chest.

"Get ready for school, Jamie!" His mom called from downstairs, breaking his concentration.

The boy got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then went outside to wait for the school bus. It was definitely cold enough to snow, but still none had fallen. Jamie reached into his coat pocket for his gloves and slipped them on.

Several minutes passed by. The bus was late. Jamie felt something cold touch his nose. He looked around frantically, until he noticed it had started snowing! Tiny white flakes began dusting the ground. The boy smiled hopefully to himself. _It's finally snowing! Please come soon, Jack. I really want to see you._

For the rest of the week, Jamie spent his afternoons at his window watching the snow accumulate on the lawn. Christmas was right around the corner, yet he still hadn't seen Jack. The boy was beginning to think that perhaps he'd only imagined Jack Frost. _That couldn't have been a dream! I really saw him! I touched him. Where are you, Jack?_

Jamie's mother noticed how quiet her son had been. She was beginning to worry that something was bothering him; something she didn't know about. Very quietly, the woman crept up the stairs and peaked through the keyhole in Jamie's door. The boy was sitting silently at his window. He looked sad. She was about to open the door, but froze as she heard Jamie start talking._  
><em>

"Jack, if you're real; if you can hear me, please let me see you." His voice trailed off hopelessly towards the end of his sentence.

_What is he talking about? _Jamie's mom thought, worriedly. _Who is this imaginary Jack? _

Just then, Jamie opened his door and stepped out. "Mom, what are you doing?" He asked, in shock; seeing the woman crouched down on the floor outside his room.

"I-I was just doing some dusting, honey," she stuttered.

"You aren't dusting, mom. C'mon," Jamie said, with an accusatory tone of voice.

The boy's mom looked down shamefully before she spoke. "I was worried about you, Jamie. Why haven't you gone outside to play in the snow? I thought that's what you wanted to do."

"Do you think Jack Frost is real?" The young boy asked, seriously.

"Jack Frost? That's just an expression someone says when it's cold outside." Jamie's mom answered, not realizing that Jack Frost was the "Jack" he was referring to when she overheard him talking to himself.

"I guess you're right..." Jamie said, with heavy brown eyes. "I'm going to go outside and play in the snow now."

The boy put his snow boots on, grabbed his hat and coat, and headed out the back door. "Don't stay outside long, Jamie. When you start feeling cold, come inside and I'll make you a cup of coco!"

"Okay, mom!"

Jamie walked to the edge of his backyard, climbed over the fence, and headed into the woods. _So, mom doesn't think Jack exists... _He thought to himself. _Right now, I don't know what to believe. _

The young brunette continued walking until he reached a clearing with a large fallen tree. He climbed onto the trunk and sat down; listening to the wind rustle the bare tree branches. Jamie closed his eyes for a few minutes. Without even realizing it, he began to fall asleep.

"Wake up, Jamie," a voice was calling to him.

"Jack?" Jamie mumbled, before opening his eyes.

"You can't fall asleep out here, honey," the boy's mom said, picking him up.

When they got back inside, Jamie's mom laid the boy down on his bed. "What were you doing all the way out there? Almost an hour had gone by, so I went looking for you."

"I'm sorry, mom. I was...looking for Jack Frost again. Just to make sure..." Jamie started to say, as he fell asleep again.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, a strong gust of wind blew the boy's window open. Jamie sat up, startled by the sound. He got out of bed to close the window, but stopped when a familiar white-haired boy stepped into his room.

Jamie's eyes filled with tears as he ran over to the winter spirit. "Jack! You're here! I missed you!" Jamie cried, throwing his arms around the older boy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner, Jamie. I'm here now," Jack replied, hugging his friend.

Jack closed the window, seeing Jamie begin to shiver. "C'mere Jack! You're so cold!" The boy said, pulling Jack under the blankets on his bed to warm him up. "Does your body always stay this cold?"

"Yeah, it does," Jack said, giggling. "I wouldn't be able to bring winter if I didn't have my ice powers."

"That's true," Jamie replied. "I wish I could see you more often, but I know you have responsibilities and everything..." He added, pulling Jack closer.

"Jamie...I'm sorry. I promise I'm never going to disappear forever; though I can't promise we'll always be able to see each other" the winter spirit said, looking his human friend in the eyes.

"What do you mean? Even when I'm old, I'm still going to call you my friend."

"If its wintertime somewhere on Earth, you'll know I'm alright," Jack answered, smiling. "I still can't believe you can actually see me, Jamie. No one ever can. It's like I'm invisible. I don't know how much longer your ability to see me is going to last. Usually, once children grow up, they can no longer see their guardians."

"I don't want that to happen," Jamie said, fighting back another wave of tears. "You're beautiful, Jack. It's a shame that others can't see you. I'm just grateful that I can!"

Jack's pale face blushed lightly, as he leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek. "You need to get some rest. I'm grateful for the little time we do have together; but I'll always be watching over you, whether you can see me or not."

Jamie didn't let go of Jack as though his life depended on his presence that night.


End file.
